


记一次纯情心动

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 很柴的站街梗男子高中生第一视角
Relationships: all段
Kudos: 16





	记一次纯情心动

我也说不出来他在这条街上究竟有什么特别的，多的是比他好看的男人。他身上的皮衣像购买自上世纪，下摆在胯上收紧，里头的衬衣开到胸口，一个项链坠子闪着细细银光，卡在他饱满的胸肌之间。他靠在一个糊满小广告的路灯上，一只手攥着一根烟，一边用鞋跟碾着地上的烟屁股。他抬头对上我的视线，那双黑沉沉的眼睛好像磁石，他把那只烟咬在嘴里，我盯着他的唇，感觉周围似乎变热了一点。他掏出火机点燃了那只烟，瞥了一眼我校服外套上绣的字，对着我笑了笑：“怎么，还不回家做作业？”

我扯了扯自己的书包带子，转身就要往前走，他终于上来，拉住了我手臂，指尖搭在我的手腕内侧，传来一阵痒意。他声音很低，像烟燎哑的：“去我那儿做吧……我不贵。”

直到他把我带进那间狭小陈旧的屋子之前，我依然觉得他或许下一秒就要掏出手铐。他的房间有一股廉价的清新剂味道，但仍然无法完全掩盖地下室那股潮湿的霉味。他从抽屉里掏出一盒套，摇了摇，里头剩下最后两个，他倒出来递给我。

“第一次？”

“关你屁事。”

他看着我，似乎也不在意，把那半截烟塞进嘴里又吸了一口，烟雾模糊他的脸。

“你至少把书包放下。”

“你先脱。”我仍然心怀顾虑，他看上去随时可以把我撂倒。

“行。”

那件皮衣被他叠得整整齐齐，他的衬衫很透，底下肌肉饱满的轮廓若隐若现，不知道他白天干的是什么体力活。他脖子后头还隐隐有晒伤的痕迹，不像之前见过的几个男妓，比我还要白，也许一天到晚不见天日。

他从口袋里掏出烟盒放在床头柜上，七块钱的白沙。他很利落，三两下脱了个干净，只留了一条黑色三角。“全套一百，”他说，“再来另算。”

我点头，把校服外套脱了，和他的皮衣并排放在一起。我看着他墙上贴着的旧报纸，大约是为了遮盖剥落的墙皮，而楼上传来有人摔东西的声音，还有男人的咒骂声。他习以为常，头也不抬，跪在我面前像他叼烟那样咬住我的裤子拉链往下扯，而后那双厚实的嘴唇贴上了我裤裆里的东西，我想，警察大概不至于钓鱼钓到这份上。

他眼睛黑亮，赤裸而顺从的姿势让我饱览他一身的肌肉，他的屁股被布料绷得紧紧的，臀沟若隐若现。我看得浑身燥热，这不能怪我，他虽然一言不发，却在用眼神引诱我。他熟练地把我撸硬，一边凑近了嘴唇，双手捧着，小口地啄吻。我问他，你叫什么。他抬起头，有些错愕地看着我。

“……算了，你继续吧。”

只不过我在他的书架上看到几本斯坦尼拉夫斯基，想他该不会还有着这方面的向往，也许还去影视城递过几次照片，可他连客都不会拉，照片能递得出去吗？

他把我含进嘴里，脸颊的肉凹下去，软软地吸着我。我硬得发疼，按住他的头发往他的嗓子眼里顶，他把头仰起来一些，大概是让自己不那么难受。他的喉咙口阵阵痉挛包裹着我，舌头抵在上面前后舔弄。我感觉自己快要射了，就撤了出来，大约只是经验全无的慌乱。他仍然跪着，不解地看了看我：“不加钱。”

“……哦。”

“你要多给点，也行。”他不以为意，笑了笑。

他握着我的东西在唇上蹭了几下，接着整个含进去吮吸，脸几乎埋进我的胯间，我听见他喉咙里发出勉强吞咽的声响。我攥紧他的头发，他抬头看我一眼，嘴唇磨得越发饱涨湿润：”小屁孩儿，发育得还挺好。我嘴都酸了。”

我不跟他计较称谓，他确实有着很不错的口活。与此同时楼上的妓女也在接客，呻吟浮夸得像持续不断的高潮。我说，好他妈恶心。

他含着我的阴茎，抬起头看了我一眼，我忽然觉得有什么东西攥紧了我的心脏，像水草缠绕上来。但他没说什么，只是埋头继续给我做了一个很不错的深喉。我在射精的时候还是抽了出来，他自然而然地凑近，我握着那根东西蹭了蹭他的脸，精液溢出来，被他一点点舔掉，舒服得我的马眼不住地收缩。最后我在他脸上拍打了几下，也许精液溅到了眼里，他眼角有些红，但他只是用手背抹了抹脸，甚至把手背上那些也舔了个干净。

他问我，喜欢什么姿势？

我盯着他嘴角一点没擦干净的精水，看得失神。楼上的生意似乎到了尾声，那个婊子叫得越发浪荡。我忍不住想，他叫起来会是什么样。

他见我不说话，便自己跪坐到床上，表演了一会儿自慰。他的汗水从颈窝滑落，一只手玩弄着自己的乳头，鸡巴红通通地翘着，分开腿面对我。他屁股里塞着一个跳蛋，两根手指顶在里头抽插，把粘腻的润滑液挤进去，我盯着他健硕的手臂线条，而他只是握着跳蛋的线，找到让自己舒服的位置，卡在那儿震动。我看着他压抑着喘息的模样，很快又硬起来，我问他，爽不爽？他眼皮抬起来，声音有些发颤：“行了，你来试试。”

我想，这一幕此后将无可避免地根植于我深夜的幻想之中。他握着线拔出来，发出啵的一声，而后又把那颗湿漉漉震颤着的玩具在身上一寸寸地滑过，沿着分明的人鱼线往下，从阴茎根部滑到顶上，那里已经渗出水来，看得我也更硬了几分。他哑着嗓子呻吟，一边看着我，眼神像慵懒的狼，我不知道他为什么这个年纪出来卖，跟整条街看上去都格格不入，我忍不住又问了他一遍，你叫什么。他此时正往自己屁股里加进三根手指，瘦韧的腰前后摆动着，呼吸越发粗重。

“阿龙。”

他不会告诉我真名，当然。但我还是想有个名字可以记住。

我握着他湿滑一片的腿根操进去，那个洞咬得很紧，我不得不缓了一下再往里顶。跳蛋还留在里面，顺势被我推到深处，也许有些太深了，他抓着我的手臂，气息微微颤抖：“操。别……你先拔出去……”

“你可以让楼上也听听你是怎么叫的。”

他攥紧了床头的栏杆，指节攥得发白，而我握着他的腰，对着他撅起的屁股大开大合地操干起来，这张单人床的铁架摇摇晃晃，发出嘎吱嘎吱的破败声响，和楼上妓女的床一模一样。

我拽着他的腰往自己阴茎上按，他颤抖了一下，一言不发，只是低声喘息着，泛红的眼皮挂着汗水，眼睛也起了潮。

大约是我顶得太狠，他有些吃不消，深吸着气，促狭地扯出一个笑：“……真是高中生。妈的，怎么来这种地方。”

我揉着他紧实的屁股，让他把腿分得更开，他背上的肌肉紧绷着，泛着汗水的光亮。狭窄的方窗透进街上的霓虹，粉红闪烁的光映在他身上，像一层透亮的糖浆裹着他。我抱着他的腰，控制不住自己的力道，只想进得再深一点，再多一点。他的小腹随着呼吸剧烈地起伏，我摸了一下他的阴茎，那里软下去了一些，我攥在手里，极慢地撸动，他很快受不了这个，晃着腰把我夹得更紧。我整根抽出来，在他喘息的时候又重重顶进去，捣开柔软的阻碍，插得他有些跪不住，里头的润滑化开来，湿热地包裹着我，水声在狭小的房间里格外响亮。

我问他，该怎么办。

“什么？”

“原来我真喜欢男的。”

他没有说话。我把他拉起来，他那双黑黢黢的眼睛看着我，气定神闲地，先是把那个跳蛋从自己屁股里扯出来，卡在某个地方还骂了一句，而后才说：“你来这就为求证这个？”

我不知道自己为什么差点要对着他倾诉苦闷，只不过他的确是我的同类。

他自己坐上来，穴口松软，湿漉漉的裹着我，这个姿势大约终于让他好受了一点，他一边摆动着腰，一边自上而下地看着我，说，想什么呢，你喜欢男的就不活啦。

他对客人的态度实在不算太友好。

他在我身上操着自己，毫无保留地，用那个湿软的穴夹紧我，床晃得越发响，我看着他腹肌的轮廓，想象着自己顶在他肚子里的形状。他急促地喘息着，脸上淌着汗，从耳根到颈侧都泛起红。他似乎是被我操射的，不过及时地用拳头紧紧攥着，精液从他指缝滑下，他伸手从床头抽了一张纸擦去。我猜想他是射在客人身上被嫌弃过，本能地不想弄脏我。他高潮的时候屁股里收缩绞紧，我于是扶着他的腰往上顶，听他沙哑的呻吟断断续续漫出来。我说，我想射在里面，他说好啊。汗水从他额头淌下来，眼角的纹路在笑起来的时候显得更深。我抱着他，埋在深处不想出来，最后还是他先起身，给我把套子摘下来，打了个结扔进垃圾桶。夜风从窗沿漏进来，闻起来是油烟味道，捎带着秋天的凉意。

他走路的时候有些不稳，腿根淌下湿滑水液。我看着他套上衬衣，从床头又拿了一支烟要点上。我翻身下床，从包里翻出所有的红钞，折起来变成一小卷，塞进他手里。我觉得自己手上汗涔涔的。

“今天晚上，够不够？”


End file.
